Interfering with coherence
by shadowflare7
Summary: Dead or alive 2 - Ein's story
1. Starting over round one

**Interfering with coherence**

**Chapter 1 – Starting over (Round one)**

Ein paused to look up at the tower.

The center of a church reduced to ruins. The tower however was stable and his bout would take place at the top floor.

Looking around he could see what had once been a room attached to the tower. Most of the walls could still be seen but were rotting away with time. The roof had gone completely.

He was around five miles outside of Paris, France. Why this of all places had been chosen as one of the fighting grounds was beyond Ein, but it was out of his control.

Judging by the building's structure and location it was an ancient base of templar knights, though quite a while after the crusades had ended. Still, it was in good condition considering how long this place had been abandoned by its order.

Very good considering all that time past, he thought.

It was also strange how Ein could remember these sorts of things. He knew factual knowledge and many other skills he had once learn (thought he couldn't remember actually learning them). It seemed personal memories was what left such a void in his mind.

Ein pondered this for a few moments before turning onto more immediate events.

He had been informed that his opponent in the first round was a martial artist's master named Gen Fu. Ein had heard the name before, a widely renowned fighter, still feared even at the age 65. Ein had heard of a certain technique the man was famous for. . . Or feared for perhaps, he thought.

The name of the technique flickered around his mind but he couldn't remember it.

Like so many other things, he thought grudgingly.

But something tells me that will change soon. In this tournament, things seem familiar, as if they're falling into place.

It was said Gen Fu had once killed a man cleanly with the technique.

Still, as awe inspiring as that was to the fighting instinct in Ein's mind he was now a man of over sixty years.

The body dulls with time but the mind remains ever sharp with determination, Ein reminded himself.

A tricky opponent in the first round. This would prove quite the challenge.

He felt confident of his ability. Back in Germany he mastered karate in matter of months. Even defeating Siege, his own teacher had proved to be well within his ability.

The bout had been a drawn out affair with Siege testing Ein, probably more than his pupil realized. Waiting to see he could lure his fanatic student into his pace, but Ein had remained patient and ever wary or the mind games lightly inflicted on him.

After an hour of patient circling and trying to out predict each other, along with intervals of traded blow and hasty retreats Ein had come out on top taking advantage of the older man's sudden and final burst of attacks intended to end the fight.

Ein had dodged, backed away and rolled using every inch of his awareness to plan an evasion pattern as each blow came his way.

Finally he had countered. Side-stepping a fist intend on crushing his lower chest he had waited just long enough for Siege to turn and had then launched himself forward. His knee solidly connecting with his opponent's mid-section. He had then extended it into a kick into Siege who stumbling back from the first blow.

Allowing no time for recovery this time, Ein had spun like a dancer on the heel of his foot bringing his other leg high up in the air and then bringing it down in a swift arc on the karate master's back.

Siege had hit the floor hard with a grunt, unconscious.

"You move like quicksilver" Siege had told him afterwards

"You have already mastered the art of evasion. Why didn't you tell me?" He had asked

"I can't remember learning. I. . . It just feels. . . Correct" Came the lame reply

"You're a mystery, Ein" the older man replied with a laugh

Looking back Ein realized just how the karate dojo in Germany had become his home. A part of his life he had left behind now.

Even though he had only been gone a few days Ein had a feeling he wouldn't be heading back there for some time.

No, something will change me here, something will remind me. The thought had lingered ever since he had heard about this tournament.

Shaking his head clear of such thoughts for the moment Ein focused his mind on the battle ahead.

Though confident in his strength and technique there was the case of experience. He knew his feel of battle and how to master the lust that came with it. But while he knew it was there, he fell short of visible memory from which to re-call from.

He will have much more experience than me. Who knows how many opponents he's thought and beaten who have fought using karate? While I know only tabits and gossip of his ability and style.

Looking up to the sky he blinked at the fierce sun beamed down on him.

"Doubt is the eraser of spirit" He spoke aloud, the words echoing in his mind

With a deep breath of anticipation Ein re-took to the path he had been walking.

* * *

"You are Ein" The voice was reserved but firm

He was stood near one of the stain glass window with a far-off expression. The light colours of the window draped over the young fighter with a strange effect.

It seemed to give the impression that he wasn't quite real. Still and silent. Withdrawn from the world around him.

Ein ran a hand through his hair, which just barely touched his shoulders. The movement seemed to break the illusion

"Indeed" Ein replied

After a few more moments of mental solitude Ein turned and walked towards Gen Fu who stood at the center of the room. His eyes coolly studying Ein as he approached.

"It begins" Gen Fu muttered

Ein took up his stance, as did his opponent.

They both remained stock still for a few more moments. Each watching the other.

Suddenly Ein burst forward with a series of fast paced but well-balanced steps. A movement captured perfectly somewhere in his lost memory.

He sent a light jab towards Gen Fu's face.

However, Gen Fu was well aware of what Ein was trying to do.

He took the blow without moving. Instead of reacting to instinct and covering his face with his hands.

Countering, he sent a fist into Ein's stomach. Stepping forward he raised the fist, hammering it into the young man's jaw.

Ein stumbled back. Recovering his balance quickly he dived to his left, rolling to his feet in the attempt to create space between himself and Gen Fu.

I can't rely on predictions in this fight. He's too battle-hardened for that.

They began to circle each other, wary of every movement. Waiting for a sign, a tense in the other to signal an attack.

This time is was Gen Fu who took the offensive.

Lunging forward his knee thudded up towards Ein stomach.

Both of the younger fighter's hands came down, taking the force of the blow in the palm of both hands.

Realizing what was going to happen his hand came up almost automatically to block a fist headed for his face.

Stepping back his raised both his arms to block a rather slowly executed kick aimed at his head.

Poor build-up to the attack, it was obvious, Ein thought.

Gen Fu backed away. Judging by the hint of frustration in his eyes he realized this as well.

Again the cautious circling began.

There's a strategy I'm not seeing, Ein thought.

Should I try to outwait him? Surely being over sixty I have the advantage in stamina and vitality. Although. . . Perhaps he wants me to think that.

Ein stared hard at the older warrior.

There was iron resolve in those eyes. He'd keep on going for a long time yet. He wants me to believe the illusion, in this case created by appearance and common sense.

He wants me to think 'He is old and frail'.

It was like a blow to Ein's ego that an opponent would think so little of him.

"We'll see who ends the fool yet" He muttered

His attacks are deadly if they land but. . . I have to do this now. It's all or nothing.

And I get this in the first round. . . Honestly, Ein thought smirking as he did.

Ein began to advance on his opponent. Taking steps slightly to the left and right in a more traditional karate style.

He feigned a jab to Gen Fu's chin.

One ancient hand rose in a swift motion but found no fist to block.

Ein's hand hit Gen Fu's head in a viscous back-handed stoke. Immediately he brought his arm back the way it had come, landing another blow.

He raised his hand to end the combo in a solid downward chop.

Though despite the disorienting blows dealt, Gen Fu raised an arm to block.

Ein was forced back a step as Gen Fu pushed his body weight forward as he blocked the hand.

Ein countered instantly with a straight kick to the stomach. Keeping up the newfound tempo to the fight.

However, Gen Fu was too fast. Both hand's grabbing Ein's ankle before the sharp kick could land.

Ein reacted immediately, dropping to the floor as he lashed out with his free foot.

The sole of his boot thudded against Gen Fu's shin. Causing the old man to flinch, allowing Ein to pull his leg out of his grasp.

Pushing himself to his feet quickly, Ein dashed forward.

He landed a short uppercut against Gen Fu's chin. Which launched the older man into the air.

Twisting with the blow, Ein leapt. His foot sang out into the air, still spinning he connected with Gen Fu's helpless body, sending him flying back through the air.

Ein landed and caught a glimpse of Gen Fu skidding to halt on the cold stone floor before he stood up straight.

"Is that all?" Ein asked. A hint of sarcasm seeping into his voice

His answer was a grunt as Gen Fu struggled to get back onto his feet.

"It's over" Ein stated

Still the older of the two struggled.

Ein took a few steps towards him but remained silent.

Finally Gen Fu stood up with some sense of balance.

"Don't tell me when it's over" He spoke in the same tone as earlier

"I don't want to do anything. . . Serious" Ein finished lamely, unsure of what to say or do

"But you see, if you fight with remorse you will never truly be a warrior" Gen Fu seemed to lecture

"I am no killer" Ein replied

"I'm not talking about death. Remorse and mercy are commendable but you cannot fight alongside them and fulfil your potential"

That tone of voice. It touched something within Ein, reminded him of something or someone.

"If this is what's needed. . ." There was no trace of humour in Ein's voice now

Ein dashed forward. Running straight at the ever-calm Gen Fu, who was preparing one final strike.

Just over a pace before Gen Fu he stopped and lunched upward at a forward angle.

His knee thundered into Gen Fu's face as Ein rose through the air.

Reaching the zenith of his jump he twisted, raising his hand.

Though Ein had put too much into the movement, pro-longing his jump too long. This had left Gen Fu enough time to double over with the blow, forcing Ein to adjust his finishing blow.

As he landed he hammered his hand down in a chop against Gen Fu's back, clearly below his neck. Opting to avoid the fatal blow that presented itself to his senses all to freely.

I'm not a killer, the thought drifted through his mind as he landed the blow.

He stood up straight after recovering from the momentary impact of landing.

After a few moments he looked down at the sprawled figure of Gen Fu on the floor.

Out cold.

"I am no killer" He whispered once more as he walked away

He paused a few steps away. A lighting pain seared through his mind.

Holding a hand to his head in sudden agony he felt the pain disappear as soon as it had come, replaced by a lightheaded sensation.

His vision blurred in definition and colour.

He could see something. . . Someone. . . Dancing?

The figured moved with a certain tranquillity lost upon Ein's mind. It was as if the world outside this dance didn't exist.

Ein managed to pinpoint the figure clearer. 'It' was a hulking figure with wings to match folded behind it, though still peeking out over the shoulders.

Its skin was a deep, dark brown. It also carried a staff at least as tall as Ein himself.

Try as he might however, Ein couldn't make out the creature's face.

Squinting his eyes in an attempt to see clearer Ein felt his eyes open instead.

Recoiling at the realization he looked into nothingness for a few moments before he found recognition of the world around him again.

". . . What was that?" He spoke softly

* * *

Ein walked the same path he had before, thought now walking away. 

This last section of the ruins leading away from the center tower had long since crumbled to the ground leaving scarce indication of the corridors that once stood here, connecting various parts of this church of sorts.

As he walked from the last of the ruins that led up to the footpath a figure walked into his path from behind one of the ruined walls that still stood.

A middle-aged man at first glance, he wore a black business suit though somehow didn't look to out of place. Sunglasses covered his eyes. Ein could just make out his eyes behind the shades, looking right back at him with a cold defiance.

He had a lean figure and a certain presence about him that told you he carried a certain element of danger and violence freely. Ein noted the formal, yet laid back way he stood with hands behind his back, no slouch at all, ever alert.

"Well" Ein spoke in a plain tone, clearly expecting something

"The result" A statement more than a question

"I won, I suppose" Ein replied

The man seemed to accept this but paused.

"Go back to the city. Someone will come to your hotel room and inform you of the next round"

He took a step forward but hesitated once again.

"Do you know what he was fighting for?" He asked

Ein could swear he had seen the barest twitch of a smile appear as he spoke.

"Does it matter" Ein said

"He needed the prize money to produce a cure for his sick grand-daughter" He continued, oblivious to Ein's words

With that he walked past Ein towards the tower.

A breeze seemed to follow as he pasted Ein. It was bitter and sickening to feel against his skin

He stood there for a moment.

He told me to fight with no remorse. Now he has taught me the lesson that comes along with it.

With that he walked away from the ruins.

"Call it fate" he whispered

'You always were cold hearted when it suited you' a voice in his mind whispered in reply

* * *

Dissclaimer - I don't own the rights to dead or alive or any of its characters. I believe they belong to Techmo and team ninja.


	2. Night in mind

Thanks to the peoplewho reviewed. I appreciate your advice. I knowI can turn a simple sentense in a sudden ramble of pointless detail. but after all, improvement is the name of the game.

And Kochan1, if you can keep coming up with analogies like thati don't care what you say. That was classic. It was worth writing this story just to get that review. I'll remember that now everytime i write something. Thank-you.

Without further delay. . .

**Chapter 2 – Night in mind**

Ein stood near the edge of the hotel roof.

He looked down to the quiet street below. He could make it out clearly, even from up here.

Something was worked up in the fighter's mind.

Just events of today, Ein dismissed it.

He had laid still for over an hour within out even a hint of sleep. Not even the need to roll of turn felt appropriate. It seemed his physical action represented his mind on one front.

Blank, on the surface.

After some time, well past mid-night. He had decided to get some air and the roof seemed the. . . Natural option, perhaps.

This vantage point of sorts felt secure in Ein's mind. He could look down on everything here. At this time of night even the city had slowed to a quiet requiem of flashing lights and the odd car driving by.

It seemed more relaxing than just starring at his room's ceiling.

He couldn't escape his mind's quiet ravings though, even up here.

Shuffling one hand out of his pocket, he brought it up in front of his face. He balled it into a fist. Squinting his eyes on the fist as the knuckles slowly changed white. His vision beyond his fist blurred, but he could still pick out the Eiffel tower. It prodded from the earth, dressed in lights to meet his gaze.

To meet _my_ gaze.

The world revolves around me. I choose who dies and who goes on to live.

How arrogant. I wonder if that notion is born from Ein or from. . . Whoever I was before?

He laughed aloud at the thought.

Letting lose a build-up tension he laughed louder. All too clearly entwined with hysterics.

"They say laughter is sometimes delusion" the voice rang out. Crisp in the night air

Ein flinched as the voice met his ears. It cut through his laughter.

That voice reminds me of a person. And who said that phrase? Where have I heard it before? Ein wondered

The last of the laughter escaped his lips. He almost sighed but held it back.

"Are you my next opponent?" Ein asked

"It would seem that way, Ein"

He didn't bother to turn around to meet this new-comer. He flexed his fingers, realizing his hand was still balled into a fist. The ache brought a new feeling to his mind.

I came through that fight with little to show for it really, he thought.

A silence pursued and it barely bothered Ein. He was content to stare on at the city for the rest of the night it would seem.

"Well? Nothing to say?" The voice scythed through the silence

There's impatience there, Ein thought.

Closing his eyes he simply listened.

There was a step forward. Very light, not easy to mask on concrete. From the way she walked and talked she was clearly female.

"Say something!" She exploded

"What would you have me say?" Ein replied

"I was expecting some taunting or something" She replied

"You came here to listen to me taunt you" Ein said with a bemused smile, though she couldn't see it

This is a rather bizarre encounter, he thought.

"Why did you really come here? Want to size me up?"

"Aren't you colourful crayon" came the cocky reply

"Are you here to bully me?" Ein replied with a chuckle

"I could kill you here" She stated

"Of course. My back is to you. It wouldn't be very hard would it?"

"Shut up" she snapped at his blatant words

"What on earth are you doing?" Ein asked, shaking his head

"What?"

"Aren't you going to attack? I'm not here to kill myself. I just like the view"

"You're crazy. . . I'm an assassin you know"

"You want a medal" Ein replied

He ran a hand through his golden brown hair. It appeared a sign of arrogance more than anything. Though, still he didn't turn to her.

"Who are you?" she said, taking a step back

"Perhaps you should look to yourself, Ayane"

There was a fragile silence after he spoke. Tension began to gather, ever so slowly.

The words had come out of his mouth before he could even consider them. Was this Ayane? If so who was she? Yet, still he resisted the urge to turn and look at her.

Ein put a hand around his throat, running a finger along his jaw line as he pondered his own words.

"How do you know me name?" She said finally

"Perhaps I know more, perhaps not" came the cryptic reply

"You're starting to piss me off" she muttered

"Manners. . . Ayane"

The name rolled on his tongue. It sounded halfway familiar.

"Who are you, really?" she asked suddenly, biting back the other reply that came to mind

"My name is Ein" was all he said

"You remind of someone else. Someone I once knew who had a tongue that jabbered nonsense like you" she commented

Avoided answering questions as well, she thought.

"By the way you walk you're more than an assassin. A ninja" Ein assessed

"You have quite the ear"

"It was partly because I didn't hear you when it may have mattered" Ein replied

"You're a strange one, Ein" she said

"Are you going to keep saying that all night? Go find someone else to banter with" Ein replied

He found this woman suddenly irritating.

"I'm sure its fate's word, we'll meet again" She replied simply

Ein gave a bitter laugh at this.

Ein heard a slight swish in the air. He listened on intently for a few moments, but there was nothing.

Excellent, he thought. The sound could have passed for a slight breeze. He had to admit, she was formidable.

He felt a wave of relief flow through him, now she was gone. He certainly wasn't afraid of her. It was more a matter of what she may have represented to his mind.

He'd been daring himself to turn around and look at a possible figment of his past, this Ayane.

He wondered whether she had found him familiar in any way. Obviously with his back turned and with the lack of light she wouldn't have really seen anything of him, but maybe his voice or words? She'd said something about the way he spoke.

"_You remind of someone else. Someone I once knew who had a tongue that jabbered nonsense like you"_

He knew he would have to face her down soon, if he was to progress into the third round. But he would be facing down part of himself alongside her.

His shoulders sagged with this thought. It was only now he allowed the mental stress to appear evident on his features.

"I am two people trying to become one" He whispered

I was scared to look at her. Scared of what I might find staring right back at me. What those eyes might awaken.

It was that which truly frightened Ein. It was that which would fill the void between whom he had been and who he had become. It was terrifying to think he could suddenly be washed away in a storm of memories. To wake once more and find his mind altered to a new personality melding with. . . Ein's. . ?

"I don't even know who I am!" He screamed into the night

Leaning forward, he looked down. The plummeting drop. . .

He contemplated it for a split second.

"_Some people have a value, a purpose set by god in life. But you and me, Hayate. . . We are shinobi. We are the fingers on god's hands. We are here to ease the world of its rot, decay and wasters"_

Who had said that? A teacher. . ? My father?

I am more than this. To hell with such weak thoughts!

Whoever I am and whoever I will become. I am the _hand_ of god.

He stared up into the night. A new defiance against the world, born in his eyes.

"This is far from the end" He told the night before turning to leave


End file.
